The present invention relates to a document management system and more particularly to providing automatic archiving to standard office equipment.
With the rapid development of storage system technology, the cost of storing an image of a sheet of paper on digital media has become less than the cost of printing and storing the sheet of paper itself. Digital document storage also facilitates later electronic search and retrieval and raises the possibility of automatic filing of documents.
Until now, systematic digital document storage has required user discipline to scan in each and every document for the express purpose of archiving. Work has been done to make stand-alone scanners less expensive, easier to use, and more compact. However, the user must still 1) remember that a document should be scanned, 2) locate a scanner, 3) bring the document to the scanner, and 4) operate the scanner. However, scanning occurs constantly in the office environment in the contexts of copying and faxing.